Un amor incomprendible
by RainbowSoarin Brony
Summary: Rainbow Dash nunca a sentido lo que es amar a un hombre y en esta historia aprendera sobre ello...SoarinXDash
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA SE ACUERDAN DE MI? NO BUENO LA COSA ERA QUE NO ME ACORDABA DE MI CUENTA UN DIA ESTABA VIENDO MY LITLE PONY Y ME ACORDE DE FANFICTION Y DIJE MMM POR QUE NO? VOY A SUBIR UNA NUEVA HISTORIA ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ESPERO TERMINARLA BUENO ESO BYE SE DESPIDE RAINBOWSOARIN BRONY- CONY LA CHILENA SIN JUICIO**


	2. El campeonato

Se han puesto a pensar en ¿Cuantas son las posibilidades de enamorarse? Pues para mí eso no me iba, uno nunca puede controlar sus sentimientos…

En fin, esta es mi historia, yo soy Rainbow Dash…

 **¡HOLA HOLAA! Bueno para empezar mi Nombre es Cony:3 yo estuve haciendo Fanfictions unos…bueno para que voy a mentir si solo fue solo un año shjhaj ams yo era increíble (ERA), la que dejaba en suspenso, Yo era… (Quiero confesar que no me acordaba y tuve que buscar mi fanfic en Fanfiction hdcbsj EL CONOCIMIENTO ES PODER) "RainbowSoarin Brony" yo cacho que quedaron como "y esa quien es" XDD déjenme;(**

 **Bueno aquí la Historia de Amorsh…**

 **Una Mañana en Poniville una Pegaso de cabellos arcoíris quitaba las nubes del cielo para que salga ese sol tan amarillo (XDD), luego de terminar fue a casa de una amiga, Fluttershy.**

\- ¡Pero que cansada estoy Fluttershy!-

-¿Eh? Ah, Hola Rainbow no te vi entrar, dime ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? -

\- Pues un vaso de agua no estaría mal:v-

-Enseguida *Va por un vaso de agua*, Aquí tienes-

-Gracias Flutter-

\- ¿Oíste sobre la gran carrera que tendrán los Wonderbols esta Tarde? -

-Si…-

-Y ¿Sabías que todas las entradas son Gratis? -

-*Escupe toda el agua sobre Fluttershy* ¡¿GRATIS?!, Ops, Lo siento Flutter. ¡Allá Voy Entradas! –

-Suerte…-Dijo Flutter Secándose con una Toalla.

 **Por la tarde Rainbow Dash ya estaba en el Campeonato con sus amigas, estaban sentadas en los asientos de más arriba.**

-Refrescos Compren sus refrescos! -Aviso Un señor

-A cuánto están? - Pregunta Rarity

-$1000 cada uno! - Respondió el.

-No gracias…Viejo culiao carero:v-

-Rarity relájate…traje mucha Coca-Cola yo! - Dice Pinkie Pie saltando en su asiento

-Pinkie para! ¡Que no sabes que un vasito de Coca-Cola equivale a solo 10 cucharaditas de azúcar! - Advierte Twilight

-Pues Morire:v- Dice Pinkie tomando de la botella

-SHH! ¡Ya va a Empezar! -Dice emocionada Rainbow

-Yeguas y Caballos ¡Aquí Vienes los INCREIBLES y FABULOSOS WONDERBOLS!-

 **Pasaron nomas de 20 minutos y los Wonderbols hacían piruetas que emocionaban al público, pero en especial a Rainbow Dash hasta sus ojos brillaban de tanta emoción junta xd. Unos minutos más tarde un integrante de los Wonderbols tenía que elegir a una Pegaso del público, Soarin un Pegaso de Piel pálida, Cabello Azul Marino y Ojos Verdes Esmeralda se Acerca a Rainbow Dash Y la saca a la Pista.**

-Supongo que a ella todos la conocen? Ella es una gran Pegaso que cuando yo me encontraba herido, solo sin nadie ella estuvo ahí para cuidarme ella es Rainbow Dash la Pegaso más genial del Mundo y Universo…Rainbow Dash ¿Quieres ser mi Novia? -

-Yo SI QUIERO- Respondió ella una y otra vez…

-RAINBOW DASH DESPIERTA! ¡Ya ha terminado! - Dice Applejack alterada por que no despertaba :v

\- ¿Qué? Ah solo fue un Sueño Pfff-Dice un poco más tranquila

-Que has Soñado? -Pregunta Fluttershy

-Dah! Soñó que Soarin la sacaba del público y le dijo muchas cosas lindas y después le pidió ser su novia, ¡Ósea, HELLO! - Dijo Pinkie Pie Siendo obvio

-Komo Lo Zupo…Es decir YO NO SOÑE ESO! - Dijo sonrojada ella

-A DASH LE GUSTA SOARIN! -La molestaron Todas y se reían.

-Agh Yo me largo de aquí! Adiós Chicas- se despidió Molesta y fue a su Casa

 **Por la mañana Rainbow solo pensaba en ese sueño ese Maldito sueño que le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago que le hacia sonreír ese sueño que marco su vida…XD**

-Sera así? ¿No será que me gusta Soarin?...

 **Fin primer capítulo…djnvdjvn CTM me acorde cuando iba en el capítulo 15 de AMOR DE DOS :D y confundí a "Happy" (Hija de Pinkie y Chesse) y después le puse Candy jsckjsncjXDDD Bueno se darán cuenta que por el "Viejo culiao" y "CTM" (Conchetumare) soy Chilena de Corazón de Corazón Por que odian a Chile los otros países no se wn no se XDD si somos tan buenos los Chilenos Les damos hasta trabajo a los Culiaos que vienes de otros países djhbjds (Es con amor lo de culiaos) bueno yo no el gobierno el gobierno…xd en Fin dejen sus opiniones y repórtense los Chilenos de Corazón**

 **¡LES ENVIO UN ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ESO BA-BYE!**


	3. Mejor Amigo

**Hola, hola a todos ¿Cómo están? (MUY BIIEN!) jajaja infancia bueno el capítulo anterior fue corto lose u.u perdónenme:v fue sin querer pensé que estaba largo jsjdsj como sea sin preámbulos aquí va el 2do Capitulo3**

 **Ya era de noche, Rainbow Dash estaba recostada sobre una suave nube solo pensando en lo que sus amigas habían dicho "A DASH LE GUSTA SOARIN" …**

-Agh malditas…a mí no me gusta Soarin, solo es mi ídolo, además yo jamás tendría novio solo las chicas son de tener a un chico que las quiera yo no, yo no estoy para esas cosas del amor, lo mío son los deportes, la adrenalina y etc…las chicas solo piensan en pff que se yo en cualquier momento ya tienen novio-

-RAINBOW DASHH!- Llega Fluttershy muy feliz lanzándose contra Rainbow

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa Flutter?!-

-Es que, yo y Bic Mac ¡somos NOVIOS! -Dice Flutter Abrazando muy fuerte a Dash

-Pero ¡¿Cómo paso?!-

-Pues…Estábamos yo y el cenando después campeonato, él estaba nervioso y me pregunto de una si yo le gustaba a él, obvio también me puse muy pero muy nerviosa, pero suspiré y le dije que si hablamos un rato y ahí me pregunto "Fluttershy ¿Quieres ser mi Novia?" AHH! ¡Fue tan Romántico! -

-Genial Fluttershy me alegro por ti, ahora si ese imbécil te hace algo házmelo saber para romperle todo lo que se llama rostro- Dice ella seria, pero después se pone feliz.

-Jeje Bueno Y-yo me V-voy BYE! -

-Quien lo Diría Flutter de Novia… ojalá algún día me pase eso a mí, espera, ¿Qué ACABO DE DECIR? ¡No Rainbow Dash se Fuerte! -

 **Al Día siguiente había lluvia bastante lluvia lo cual a Rainbow eso le fascinaba porque si había lluvia no podría salir afuera y tendría tiempo de descansar, dormir, jugar video-juegos, etc... Eran las 10:00 AM cuando ella va a su cuarto y se sienta en su ventana, observa como la lluvia cae y decide salir afuera.**

-Ya se! Iré con Twilight al castillo de seguro puedo pasar a leer algunos libros de Daring Do y no estar sola aquí en casa- Dijo poniéndose un Impermeable Blanco y botas Azules. -Bien allá voy! -

 **En el castillo…**

-Twilight ya te dije que no quiero más! - Reclama Spike

-Spike ya vasta, comete todo o no habrá gemas de Postre! - Regaña Twilight

-Twilight deja a Spike si no quiere mas no lo obligues- Defiende Rainbow a Spike

-Si Twilight hazle caso-

-Bien toma tus gemas y ve a tu cuarto Spike- Dice Twilight Enojada

-Como quieras! - Spike se va muy rápido.

-TWILIGHT! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! - Dice Rainbow Alterada desde la biblioteca

\- ¡¿Que pasa Dash?!- corrió hasta la biblioteca

-No nada era para que vinieras Rapido:v- Dice Rainbow en la biblioteca

\- Que quieres? - dice seria Twi.

-¿Dónde están los Libros de Daring Do? Jeje-

\- Rainbow Dash Je vous ai dit un million de fois que la princesse Celestia leur a fallu Canterlot! -

\- Twilight odio cuando me hablas Frances! -

\- Te dije que la Princesa Celestia se los llevo a Canterlot Rainbow, se los llevo porque la Princesa Luna quería leerlos al igual que ella por eso no están-

\- Hay se me había olvidado, ¿Qué hare ahora? Con lluvia no se puede hacer nada más que dormir, justo hoy quería practicar para mañana poder entrar bien formada a la academia nuevamente - Dijo Algo desanimada

\- Ams ¿Por qué no invitas a alguien a tu casa? Alguien como tu claro y pues no se puedan jugar video-juegos que se yo cosas de Rainbow Dash -

\- Tienes razón, pero a ninguna de Ustedes les gusta jugar video juegos, Salvo… ¡APPLEJACK!, hay no espera ya la había llamado antes y me dijo que salió de viaje junto a Caramel por semillas de Césped y de Arboles a Canterlot-

\- Mm entonces no se en que puedo ayudarte-

-No importa iré a casa a Dormir un rato y después veo si la lluvia para o no, bueno Adiós Twi gracias de todas formas- dice saliendo del castillo

 **Rainbow iba volando hacia su casa, pero la lluvia empezó a empeorar, el viento iba muy fuerte y se le dificultaba volar bien. De repente choca con un Pegaso lo cual hace que ambos caigan al suelo.**

\- ¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa a ti eh?! ¡Ten más cuidado estúpido! -Dice alterada Rainbow al Pegaso

-Lo siento no te eh visto - se saca su gorro del impermeable - Dash debes relajarte solo hemos chocado- Dice el Pegaso resultando ser Soarin.

\- ¡Ah eres tú! Lo siento no es mi día, ¿Qué haces con este clima aquí afuera? - Dice levantándose del Suelo junto a Soarin

\- Pues nada, solo estaba muy aburrido en casa, amo la lluvia, pero no tanto jejeje, y tu ¿Qué hacías aquí afuera? -

\- Nada, había ido a casa de una amiga estaba volviendo a la mía hasta que choque contigo-

\- Ah… si quieres te puedo acompañar no hay ningún problema –

\- Esta Bien-

 **Los dos Pegasos decidieron ir caminando hasta la casa de Rainbow Dash ya que llovía mucho y el Viento estaba demasiado fuerte, Rainbow sentía un calor muy fuerte en su pecho ella creía que era que se estaba resfriando o algo por el estilo pero no también sentía unas maripositas en su estómago cada vez que Soarin le sonreía o la miraba fijamente, esos ojos verdes esmeralda la volvían loca aunque ella no lo admitía era lo que sentía, por otro lado Soarin le hablaba sobre los torneos a los que había ido tiempo atrás con Spitfire y Fleetfod sus compañeras de vuelo. Unos minutos más tarde llegaron a su destino.**

-Gracias Soarin por traerme -dijo hasta que cayó un rayo

-De nada! Bueno yo ya me voy…-

-Espera! Puedes quedarte si quieres, estoy sola y bueno no me vendría mal algo de compañía- Dijo un poquito sonrojada

\- Ah ya entendí…Te dan miedo los Truenos no? -

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Pero bueno si no quiere quedarte a ya tú, ¡Adiós! - Dijo un poco enojada cerrándole la puerta en su cara.

\- Rainbow Dash eso no es muy tolerante de tu parte, eso de cerrar la puerta en mi cara eso no se hace oh no muy mal- Dijo Con cara de "u.u" en la puerta esperando a que ella le habrá

\- Tu eres que no quiere quedarse! Bueno entonces ándate – Dijo ella aun sin Abrir la puerta con la misma cara

\- Enserio ¿me estas echando? Bien me voy pero que conste que voy a volver cuando menos lo esperes ¿eh? - Dijo yéndose a su casa

 **Rainbow atrás de la puerta solo tenía una tonta sonrisa, fue a su cuarto y durmió unas 3 horas, cuando despertó eras las 16:32 PM fue a la cocina y se preparó un Sándwich de queso y jamón, luego miro por la ventana ya no llovía había un Sol tan radiante y un hermoso Arcoíris, salió de la casa y se apoyó en la puerta, en eso ve a Soarin acercándose a toda velocidad lo cual lo primero que hizo fue entrar lo más rápido posible, pero Soarin logro entrar a la casa**

-JA! ¿Creíste que te podías escapar eh? Jajajaja-

-Cállate bobo! Bien ya entraste a mi casa ahora sal por favor-

-No-

-Soarin sal de mi casa! -

-No voy a salir!, pero que linda es tu casa…-Dijo observando la casa

-Ya ph sale estoy ams ocupada…-

 **Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Soarin empujo a Rainbow Dash quedando en el suelo mirándose cara a cara**

 **-** ¿Q-que Intentas H-hacer? - Pregunta Sonrojada

-Nada… oye ¿Quieres ser mi Mejor Amiga? Contigo la paso súper bien cuando me lastime ¿te acuerdas? Tú me visitaste y hablamos un buen rato y pues también en la Gran Gala Del Galope estuve conviviendo contigo hasta me diste un Pie de Manzana y pues te tengo mucho cariño por eso, ¿Quieres ser mi Mejor Amiga? - Dice el aun junto a ella en el suelo mirándose fijamente

-Claro yo también te quiero mucho, Ja quien lo diría Rainbow Dash con un Mejor amigo…-

-Oye todo el mundo tiene un mejor amigo ¿Por qué tu no? - dijo el saliendo de encima de ella y recostándose al lado

-Porque yo no soy de estar con Hombres no es lo mío además siempre que estoy con algún chico lo mal interpretan-

\- ¿Alguna vez has estado de novia? - Pregunto curioso mirándola fijamente a los ojos

\- No, como ya te dije no es lo mío…- Dijo ella

\- ¿Quieres intentar tener novio?:3 yo te puedo ayudar conozco a un chico que es justo para ti-

-Ja! No te voy a mentir si me gustaría, claro, pero… no sé si es correcto hacer esto me da mucha vergüenza-

-Vamos mañana te lo presento se llama Thunderlane ( **no me maten** )-

-Está Bien…-Dijo ya rendida

 **Fin del 2do capitulo, ¿qué os pareció? si, si se preguntaran ¡¿Con Thunderlane enserio?! :v es que es complicado XDD bueno como sea no me odien por los Garabatos "Insultos" en el Capítulo anterior XD no tuve un buen día pero bueno eso dejen sus opiniones eso BA-BYE!**


End file.
